


Tied and Tethered (To You)

by venomedveins



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Agron likes it, Kind of crossdressing, M/M, Nasir is kinky, Orgasm Delay, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir finds a box left over from the old Domina of the house, filled with jewelry and dresses. He puts them to good use, especially the ring he finds at the bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied and Tethered (To You)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Birthday to my love betterrecieved! Hope this is all your magical wishes come true!

Nasir traces the thin gold chain around his waist, trailing fingers up to tug gently on hoop in his navel. His original piercing there is long closed, but this charm is flat and clips onto skin. He found the box of costume jewelry in villa only few days ago, when assessing what could be sold at market for new supplies and food. Nasir knows they can't be worth much, small things of gold and polished rock, nothing of true value. Spartacus wouldn't even notice their absence, not particularly care of Nasir taking them. 

Sweet oils and creams have been rubbed into Nasir's skin, scent of lilies clinging in close air of room. Agron is away with Spartacus, deep in discussion of coming battle. By time of his return, Nasir will be finished with intimate fantasy and he can return to being prized warrior.

Yet, Nasir can not deny how right it feels to once again be adorned in beauty and excess. Many bracelets clink together at wrist, twisted cuffs dangling along shell of ear. Thin strands of gold and pearls suspended along crown of head, weaving into left down hair. He places each gem and chain upon body with practiced ease and precision. 

Secret treasured ring is surprising find in box of cheap jewelry, but Nasir knows what such secret embellishment is used for. Thick gold carved with ridges along inside, too small for wrist but perfect for something else. Nasir keeps ring by bed, intent on later use.

Gliding the brush through powder, he smudges dark kohl along eyelids, using reflective glass on table to look upon face. His lips are wine stained, dark red and full from biting and tugging on them. Domina of villa now conquered must have been very vain for the amount of beauty supplies she had for face alone.

Finally, Nasir slides emerald green fabric up over his arms, last to be added, but most important. The dress is completely sheer, trimmed in thin gold swirls and relics of the gods. It is meant to be left open, a simple clasp over hip keeping some sense of mystery to hidden pleasures between thighs. 

Sighing softly, he runs hand down chest, onto flat planes of stomach. Cock twitches against tantalizing soft fabric of dress, barely separated from cool night air. Nasir tips head back slightly as fist surrounds head through fabric, twisting gently. 

Teasing flesh, Nasir digs thumb nail along slit, muffling whimper when a dribble of precome dampens cloth. He does it again, rubbing slow circles along crown and thick vein beneath. Heat sends shivers down spine, making legs tremble and gasps tumble from between parted lips. He can no longer deny self, wrapping hand around cock. Each stroke forces a muffled groan from Nasir's chest, biting into his fist to keep noises down so as not to draw attention.

Speeding up fist, Nasir parts thighs, rubbing other hand between. Oil is over by bed behind him, but Nasir knows danger of such action. Agron will stand displeased if he is not one to stretch Nasir when he returns. Removing hand from tempting place, he twists hair in fist for a moment, tugging roughly, moaning at sensation. 

"Fuck-"

Voice at door has Nasir turning sharply to look, sudden chill settling like thick blanket on chest at sight of Agron before him. He is sure gladiator will forever turn shoulder to him now, dressed and painted as if common boy whore. Agron has no sympathy for women, having never had urge or ability to lay with one. He could not understand this.

Opening mouth for explanation, Nasir grasps at words that will not come. Cock is still half hard, hidden behind dress, and leaking. He wills it away, but sight of Agron's sweaty and tan chest before him only makes blood rush faster - with fear and desire. 

Agron's own mouth hangs open for a moment, suspended in action of entering room. Sight of Nasir in dim light, dressed as if Eros himself, is something that forces blank thought upon Agron's mind. Complaints of Gaul and Celt are abandoned at the heated gaze of his most beloved, dress hiding nothing yet obscuring leaking flesh. Agron longs to wrap lips around him, hold him down and pleasure Nasir until he can only weep Agron's name. 

Suddenly, as if awakening from dream, he releases mat that covers door and steps further into room, straightening body. Clasping hands behind back, he keeps eyes on Nasir, barely containing grin as he stops, legs apart. 

"Domina."

He says it slowly, gauging reaction from Nasir, unsure if he correctly guessed game. Syrian's stomach drops, heat seeming to explode within flesh. Fear is replaced with suffocating need to touch and taste man before him, to have self impaled upon cock. Agron is a killer, not only just but skilled and practiced in making sport of death. Hands that have ripped heads from neck have also parted Nasir so intimately that he can feel it for days and long for it in every moment. 

Stepping further into light, Nasir moves to slowly circle the gladiator, tracing finger along thick, corded muscles of back. Agron holds stance, only watching with curious gaze as Nasir lightly touches him. Nasir is in awe of sudden power he has over gladiator, though it is just illusion. Agron could easily over power Nasir, and has, every time he presses him roughly to wall or picks him up while they are fucking. Yet, this power is something Agron has given willingly and without question to Nasir now. 

"Remove cloth and kneel."

Agron raises an eyebrow, but does not voice any objection. Bending at waist, he removes sandals with practiced ease, kicking them to side. Nasir's eyes roam over thick muscles of shoulders and arms, power of body before him evident in simple task. 

Looking up through lashes, Agron begins to untie subligaria with prolonged motions, teasing Nasir with each inch of skin that is revealed. Dark eyes never seen to waver from path they trace along Agron's torso, waiting for reveal of rest of skin. Eventually, fabric is dropped to side as Agron slides to knees before the Syrian. 

Running hand through Agron's hair, Nasir tilts his head up, tracing thumb along jaw. Agron leans into the touch, parting lips just slightly to breathe against other's skin. Nasir can no longer deny the urge and leans to press his mouth against Agron's, nipping at his tongue when they meet. Agron tries to take control, tilting head and sucking on Nasir's lips, pulling a groan from the younger man. Yanking away, the Syrian stands to full height. 

“You will do as commanded,” Nasir smooths hand along dress, “and speak only when asked.”

“Yes Domina.” 

Agron stares up at the other with flushed cheeks, thick cock beginning to fill between thighs. He makes no movement to touch, heeding command. Nasir takes notice of it, raising an eyebrow and slowly grinning. Stepping into the German's space, he grips his jaw. 

“Suck.”

Without hesitation, Agron drags tongue along length of flushed cock before him. Fabric of dress on heated flesh and surrounded by Agron's soft, wet mouth is almost too much, too soon. Nasir cups the back of Agron's head, unsure if he wants to pull away or push forward. Choice is removed from his hands as Agron wraps hand around base, drawing Nasir's aching cock into his mouth, soaking front of dress with spit and precome. 

He takes to task as if expert, sucking and moving head in quick, sure strokes of tongue and throat; rolling balls in palm. Nasir has to keep grip on Agron's hair if he wants to stand up right, going on toes when pleasure begins to pool at base of spine. He can't come like this, wanting fantasy to last. 

Stumbling away, Nasir nearly trips over bed to put distance between them. Agron does not move, only slowly opens eyes to watch him, unsure of sudden departure. His lips are bruised, red and slick, and he licks them to catch lingering taste. Breathing deeply, Nasir tries to decide what to do next. He has never had to lead before. Eying oil on chest beside bed, he suddenly gets idea. 

“Kneel at edge of blankets,” Nasir instructs, panting roughly still. 

He moves onto bed, turning back to gladiator for moment smoothing dress around him as he sits. With trembling hands, Nasir picking up bowl of oil. Agron lifts hand, moving to dip his fingers in as he has done countless nights. Nasir pulls it back, shaking his head. 

“Hold in hands only!”

Placing bowl into Agron's outstretched hand, Nasir lays back into pillows. He traces along side, eying red and dripping cock before him, Agron's chest flushed. His fingers find clasp in dress. Toying with it, he slowly undoes metal, peeling dress away from skin to lay open around him. Agron licks lips, biting them to keep still and silent. After all this time, sight of most beloved baring self for him still inflames Agron's every sense.

Reaching up to dip fingers into bowl, Nasir parts legs, drizzling oil along his opening. Whimper that is pulled from Agron's throat is enough to cause the Syrian to pause but moment before pressing fingertip inside himself. His own finger's girth is nothing compared to thick digits of German before him, yet Nasir moans out of pleasure and to tease him. 

Agron sways dangerously on his knees, eyes not moving from Nasir's hand. Every muscle is tense across his shoulders and chest, bottom lip caught between his teeth. The need to touch the other and devour him, cause Nasir utmost pleasure, is suffocating in small room. Nasir adds a second finger, and Agron nearly throws bowl of oil across room. He wants to pass test, to prove to Nasir he sees him as equal, but heat pooling in gut is painful. 

Nasir lifts knee, spreading leg wider as back raises from blankets, a loud cry expelling from his mouth as he finds hidden place inside of him. He adds another finger, other hand yanking at hair as he thrusts down onto digits. Through bleary eyes, he watches Agron's flushed face and leaking cock. He knows he could come from this, the experience of Agron watching him like this is enough to take him to highest level, yet he wants more. He wants Agron inside of him. 

“Agron!”

He gasps, slowly removing hands from body, raising up to his knees. The gladiator is wise enough to set bowl of oil to the side before Nasir throws himself into his arms, cupping Agron's face and kissing his mouth harshly. Agron tangles fingers into the many necklaces around Nasir's neck, yanking him closer and shoving tongue into mouth. He bites harshly at Nasir's bottom lip, dragging teeth along flesh and tugging when Nasir pulls away to breathe. 

“Permission to take you, Domina?” Agron pants, brushing the hair out of Nasir's eyes, tender moment in heat of passion. 

“Yes but first.” 

Nasir pulls hidden ring from folds of blankets below him. He wraps hand around Agron's cock, stroking slowly before sliding gold over and down, it resting at base of engorged flesh. The high pitched whine that Agron slips through his clenched teeth surprises and delights Nasir. 

“Fuck the gods. What have you done to me?” Agron looks down, tracing the cock ring with trembling fingers. 

“If you fuck me to my liking and please me, then I shall remove it. But only if you please me.” 

Nasir lays back into the blankets, dropping his head on a random pillow. Running his foot up Agron's side, he playfully kicks at his shoulder. There is no denying that the little Syrian still has control, even with the growl Agron lets out as he surges forward. Keeping Nasir's leg over his shoulder, Agron yanks him across the bed, pressing his cock fully inside. 

Nasir muffles his scream with a bite into Agron's chest, but the gladiator does not slow thrusts. His grip on Nasir's hip is sure to leave bruise as he plants a solitary kiss on the side of his thigh, biting at the skin and drawing blood. Their skin slides together with sweat, bodies shining in the candlelight, bracelets clicking together loudly with each thrust. Agron keeps his eyes boring into Nasir's, green seeming brighter and more venomous as he licks the blood away from Nasir's thigh. 

The Syrian's own cock is leaking profusely, smearing into his skin with the movement of his belt. His back aches from the fabric of the dress chafing his skin as he is dragged back and forth across it. Nasir is once again in awe of the powerful man before him, the corded muscles scattered with scars and freckles, forcing pain and pleasure to wield to him. Reaching a hand out, Nasir tries to touch himself only for Agron to slam his wrist down by his head. The dynamic seems to waver slightly as Nasir begins to whimper, eyes getting wet with need. 

“I would prove self to you by making you reach completion without touch,” Agron growls through clenched teeth, cock hitting Nasir's prostate with keen precision. 

Nasir opens mouth to reply, to command him, when Agron moves his hand from the Syrian's wrist to his hair, yanking the strands in a fist. Nasir can do nothing but cry out, back arching as he trashes back and forth. Agron only picks up pace, hands seeming everywhere at once, rubbing a nipple, tracing Nasir's neck, and lifting his leg even higher. 

His game is getting out of hands as Agron lifts Nasir's body off the bed, wrapping him around the gladiator's kneeling form. With powerful arms around him, Agron raises and lowers Nasir onto his cock. Nasir is past making coherent thought, eyes spilling over tears as the pleasure is too much. The friction between their stomach strokes and burns Nasir's cock, precome slicking the way. Digging his nails deep into Agron's shoulders, he rakes them down, splitting the flesh as his vision dims in the corners. 

With a scream, Nasir's completion suddenly erupts from him, painting both of their stomachs and chests. He is instantly over come with trembles, shaking as he holds onto the man before him, whimpering and sniffling into his shoulder as if child. Small body tensing acutely, Agron does not stop moving, only lowers Nasir onto his back, kissing his neck, biting at the flesh. His cock is too warm inside Nasir, seeming to have grown thicker than ever before. Eyes barely open, Nasir pushes weakly at Agron's chest. 

“Yes Domina?” Agron grits out, powerful hips pushing Nasir up the bed. 

“Remove it!”

Nasir barely whispers, but Agron seems to hear, pulling out abruptly from within the Syrian's tight walls. With a growl that Nasir is sure shakes the ground, Agron removes the cock ring from around his member, body instantly reacting. Nasir can only watch through barely open eyes as Agron's cock twitches, spreading warmth across chest and neck, droplets hitting Nasir's jaw and cheek. 

The gladiator collapses beside Nasir, panting up at ceiling of small room before pulling Nasir close, licking and kissing the mess from his face, feeding it to him from meeting tongues. They lay entwined for a while, trying to regain breath and mind. It is not until some time later that Agron moves to grab cloth and water, wiping at Nasir's skin delicately, removing kohl and seed. 

“Give aid,” Nasir whines, sitting up and pulling dress from around him. He pulls hair to side as Agron's fingers work on removing necklaces. It is some time before task is completed, but finally Nasir lays curled up with head on Agron's chest, covered in jewels no longer. 

Agron traces fingers along Nasir's spine, pulling blankets around them. He can not remember ever having such feeling of completion and joy before Nasir came to him. It is as if Nasir is the sun itself, and any moment without him is pale shadow of life. Head is still foggy with bliss, but question is upon Agron's tongue. 

“What spurred such desires? Surely you don't wish to be Roman.” 

“No,” Nasir shifts shyly for a moment, mumbling into Agron's chest, “I sometimes grow tired of blood and battle and long for past days when life was simpler and only requirement of me was to look as if jewel. I do not wish to be dirty and ugly all the time.”

“In tarnished armor, or in polished stones and chains, or in nothing but skin you always appear as if precious gem amongst rust to me.” Agron kisses Nasir's temple, pulling him closer still. 

“And you, my perfect king to claim such jewel as own.” Nasir seals vow with kiss, eyes getting heavy. He is nearly asleep with next comment is made, but catches it. 

“Next time then, my beloved, I shall adorn you with ring and see how long you can stand such torture for your king.”

Nasir can only nod and hide his grin in Agron's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr!](http://venomedveins.tumblr.com)


End file.
